gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNX-XA12 Beelzebub Gundam
The GNX-XA12 Beelzebub Gundam (aka Beelzebub Gundam, Shimigami, Beelzebub) is the most powerful unit in the Forsaken and was formerly, the GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam after being infected with the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus a dreadful commander type mobile suit and the leader of the Forsaken. This machine appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity, It's piloted by the forsaken leader Kurayami Miyuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Beelzebub's design focuses on speed and extremely overwhelming the enemies, through means of both corruption or firepower giving it as much long range weapons as possible without making it losing its close-range skill in battle. It uses two retractable bio-organic whips to turn enemy mobile suits agent each other during battle from exposure to the nanite in the whips itself. It also carries a new 3 in one weapon system which switches between beam sabers, into a high powered beam spear to finally a double bladed beam scythe weapon. It carries also two hyper impulse cannons which can turn a simple beam rifle like attack large blast wave assault. The mobile suit the DRAGOON program equipped along the back of the mobile suit stored in the wings. It's also revealed it takes a mobile armor mode in the shape of a larger shape kind of like an Queen Mansa shape. It is much more bulkier and can take more damage as well as can control the dragoon with more ease. Armaments "Venom Reaper" Beam Fusion Weapon System :The scythe in its default state, three beam saber shape when can be linked together for maximum damage, With the two fused together forming into beam saber like spear weapon. When fused all three together it forms into a double bladed beam scythe weapon which when the handle is twisted together can focus the two blades into one. :Unlike the Sin Shimigami, It carries an extra beam emitter, with a bio-organic like metallic light-weight metal along it's extra cutting power in use, effectively quadrupling the power and speed of the scythe compared to the original scythe. :In mobile armor mode, the mode the weapon system is stored in the tail, which is able to be used kind of like an animal tail weapon. "Corruption" Retractable Bio Whips :Two retractable whips are mounted on the Gundam's forearms, each one is covered in a nanite layer as a result of fusion between the Zero Reaper System and Hydra Virus. The resulting weapon not only grants the pilot the ability to ensure opponents but also infect suits with extended periods of contact, converting the enemy suit into a Forsaken-type unit. However, severing the whip while it's connected to an enemy before completion will result in an interruption in the infection process and the target suit will emerge unharmed. Twin Hyper Impulse Cannons : The Cannon's work in three ways, first is that releases are able to release a blast wave that can great deal of enemies at once. The second treats them like beam rifles able to replace firepower with rapid-fire assaults towards groups of enemies at once. :The third and final version uplinks both cannons into a single weapon to It possesses power several times greater than the normal output of the cannons, which already had a formidable power output damage in a single blast. In mobile armor, mobile it takes a much smaller shape using almost beam rifle shape, along the body firing great deal of beam assaults towards the enemies. 190mm 4-barrel Anti-Mobile Suit Gatling Cannons :Essentially, Gatling cannons are larger versions of Vulcan guns. Because of their larger caliber, Gatling cannons can deal respectable damage and displays a much greater rate of fire. Large Dragoon Pod :A remote weapon pod sporting nine GDU-X7 assault beam machine guns, they are a little slower due to the more bulky due to the storage for the six smaller dragoon's loaded inside. In mobile weapon they are stored in the wings when deployed, to cripple the enemy forces. Small Dragoon Pod :A smaller remote weapon with two GDU-X5 assault beam machine guns each, they are stored in the large dragoon pods. If the larger pods are destroyed they can be programmed to do a kamikaze attack on enemy mobile suits. Only in MA mode, the smaller dragoons are able to return into the suit itself. System Features "Cobra" Moblie Virus Generator :It's a program attached to the mobile suit's back and is capable of infecting other MS systems without subject to external interference. However, attacking the virus spreaders will cause the virus effect to cease and free any suit under its control. :The virus is controlled by a sub-computer in the mobile suit which it can command up to five mobile suits, the effective range of the mobile suit is 150 yards between them and Beelzebub however can only use this program during mobile suit form. "Ghost Project" Combat Sensor Jamming Suite :An unconventional cloaking system that uses localized EMP and ECM systems to cloak itself from targeting sensors, the net effect is that Gundam is completely invisible as its outline of its body still somewhat can be seen through the camera. :The system was meant to sneak close to enemy units to catch them unaware perfect for an unexpected attack. Zero Reaper System :A prototype system which was made by an unknown group, the suit is able to release a several greenish-black tendrils. When they attack an enemy suit they spread into the systems on contact, unless if the suits retains a direct link through the tendrils the connection is broken. :During the process the Deva Reaper drains the enemy's power plant and uses the energy to either recharge its own system or charge the weapons for a brief burst of power. If used for a longer duration the system starts to behave like a virus and starts to hack into the systems of the suit perhaps, potentially even the pilot's mind, making this type of system both dangerous and inhumane. Nightmare Wrath System :A sub-system of the Zero Reaper system, it allows the Shinigami to drain other mobile suits of energy to temporarily boost its own power, as it's able to suck their energy and even shown to suck living energy out of the pilot. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia *The mobile suit form is a striking resemblance to XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero but darker and more evil version, kind of like Black Wing Gundam. It's alternate form looks alot like an black verison of the NZ-000 Queen Mansa from gundam ZZ. *Beelzebub or Beel-Zebub (/biːˈɛlzɨbʌb/ bee-el-zə-bub or /ˈbiːlzɨbʌb/ beel-zə-bub; (Hebrew: בַּעַל זְבוּב‎, Baʿal Zəvûv; Arabic: بعل الذباب‎, Ba‘al adh-Dhubāb; literally "Lord of the Flies"; Greek: Βεελζεβούλ, Velzevoúl; Latin: Beelzebūb), with numerous archaic variants. He is referred to as another name for Devil, and in Christian demonology, is one of the seven princes of Hell according to Catholic views on Hell. *Also in the D&D Version of Beelzebub he is one of the 9 Arch-devil and Lord one of nine plains hell in D&D. In it he is portrayed as a perfectionist and bringer of plagues which is ironic with the "Hydra" Virus in the story bring plague upon humanity who trying to wipe them out. Category:Gundam Category:Forsaken